


What's Mine is Yours and Yours is Mine (temporarily at least)

by Lesserknownhero



Series: Come Fly with Me (Modern Airport AUs) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airline AU, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Blushing Steve Rogers, Clint barton is a pig, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Sam Is So Done, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam has no time for Steve's shit, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve is a mess, a simple mix up, everyone is nosy as hell, friendsgiving extravaganza, semi public make out, seriously steve would kill at pictionary, this is just fluff and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Two lovable idiots grab the wrong bags at the airport.Silliness and awkward flirting ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly Airport/Airline AU entry. 
> 
> I own no one and all mistakes are mine.

“What. The. Fuck.”

 

“James?” Natasha calls from down the hall, “What’s wrong?”

 

Bucky doesn’t answer. Instead he continues to growl his frustration at the neatly piled clothes in front of him. The ironed shirts and crisp looking slacks mocked him with their passive perfection. He wanted to plunged his hands into the stacks and rumple everything but he resisted. Just.

 

The door to Bucky’s bedroom opened and Nat walked in looking coolly elegant in her grey sweater dress and black heeled boots. She raises an eyebrow at him. He groaned and gestured to the suitcase lying open on his bed.

 

“I asked you a question Barnes,” Nat said.

 

Bucky shot her a look over his shoulder then gestured towards the suitcase, inviting her to take a look. Peering down Natasha let out a laugh.

 

“Considering a lifestyle change?” she teased, “Are those khakis?!?”

 

“No. Yes.” He said frustratedly, “And this isn’t my suitcase.”

 

“Well whose is it?” she asked.

 

“I don’t know. I must’ve grabbed the wrong one at the airport.”

 

Natasha stared at him with a mix of surprise and fond judgement. It was a familiar look and Bucky gave her the finger when he saw it.

 

“That really happens?” she asked.

 

“Obviously,” he said gesturing at the suitcase again, “It was an easy mistake to make, this is the same brand and color as mine. The same zipper is even broken.”

 

“And the wrong name on the tag didn’t tip you off?”

 

“There isn’t a tag.” Bucky said defensively.

 

“Then that definitely should’ve been a red flag.”

 

“Not really,” Bucky said sheepishly, “I don’t tag mine either.”

 

“James.” Nat said disapprovingly.

 

“Nat.” he responded snarkily.

 

“Well at least now we know.” she continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

 

“We know what?”

 

“That there are two idiots in the world with no common sense and a shared love of tacky, cheap,luggage.” She said.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You don’t.” she said, “Just look through the contents. I’m sure there’s something to identify the owner.”

 

“I’m not rifling through some stranger’s shit.” Bucky protested.

 

“Well then congratulations on your new collection of impeccably pressed dad wear.” Natasha said, “Good luck telling Tony that you lost thousands of dollars worth of equipment.”

 

“Damn it,” Bucky said looking down at the offending suitcase.

 

“You’re welcome,” Nat sing songed as she headed back out into the living room.

 

“For what?” Bucky called.

 

“My help,” she said.

 

“But you haven’t actually.” Bucky argued.

 

She shot him a grin and disappeared down the hall, calling out to Clint to order some pizzas for dinner. Bucky frowned then turned back to the task at hand. Nat was right. Either he sucked it up and dug for evidence or he accepted the fact that his stuff was gone for good. He had considered calling the airline to ask for help but considering how many times they had screwed up his connecting flights home, he doubted they’d be any help. With a determined sigh he began lifting out the clothes.

*****

Steve wanted to cry. He sternly told himself that it was just clothes and paper missing and that there were worse things in the world that could’ve happened to him but his tired mind didn’t buy it. He wanted to flop down on his best friend’s couch and cry. Instead he groaned really loudly drawing said best friend out of the kitchen, the carton of OJ halfway to his lips.

 

“Dude,” Sam said, “What is your problem?”

 

“I got the wrong suitcase,” Steve said dejectedly.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, I got the wrong suitcase,” Steve said.

 

“No I heard you,” Sam clarified, “I’m just trying to understand how that’s possible.”

 

“I’m a garbage person and terrible adult?” Steve suggested.

 

“Yeah you’re right.” Sam agreed, “This is right up your alley.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Sam walked back into the kitchen to put away the juice then came back into the living room to sit next to Steve on the couch. The suitcase lay open on the coffee table in front of them. Inside were tightly packed rolls of clothes, a heavy duty black gun case and a smaller stainless steel case with the Stark Industries logo etched into it. The two men stared at the contents for a moment in silence.

 

They leaned forward and spoke at the same time, each one pointing to something different.

 

“Pretty sure that’s a gun case,” Steve said.

“This looks military,” Sam said pointing at the rolls of clothes.

 

They stopped and looked at each other.

 

“That’s definitely a gun case,” Sam agreed.

 

“It’s locked,” Steve said.

 

“Good.” Sam said, “I think this guy may be a soldier.”

 

“What makes you say that?” Steve asked.

 

“Well I was saying, these folds look military,” Sam explained, “I remember being taught to pack like that.”

 

Sam and his husband Riley were both retired Pararescue. Steve nodded and glanced back at the suitcase. There was also a worn sci-fi novel and the gleaming Stark Industries case. Steve reached for it gingerly and Sam leaned over to get a closer look. The case opened easily revealing a myriad of tools. Some looked slightly familiar; a clamp looking tool, a couple tiny screwdrivers and pliers, while others looked sharp, foreign and dangerous.  

 

“Maybe he’s a doctor?” Steve suggested, “This could be a surgical kit.”

 

Sam stared at him in horror.

 

“Come on man... what kind of scary ass surgeries have you had?” He asked, “That’s a damn screwdriver and I’m pretty sure that’s a welding tool. You got some freaky metal parts I don’t know about?”

 

“Yeah you wanna see?”

 

Steve made like he was going to unbutton his jeans and Sam gave him a hard shove on the shoulder. The two men laughed and Steve closed up the metal case putting it back with the other strange belongings.

 

“JBB” Sam said.

 

“What?”

 

Sam reached forward and picked up the slim case Steve had just set down. Flipping it over in his hands he showed the case to Steve. There were three letters etched into the back on the bottom, JBB.

 

“Maybe it’s his initials.” Sam said, “A full name and contact info would be more useful but it’s a start I guess.”

 

“So not a doctor….maybe a mechanic?” Steve suggested.

 

“With a gun?” Sam challenged.

 

“Mob mechanic?”

 

“Steve please shut up.” Sam said.

 

"Maybe he's a rogue scientist building cyborg super soldiers, that's why he has surgery tools  _and_ mechanical tools. Because his patients are both." Steve said.

 

 

Sam shook his head at his best friend and sighed then dug out his phone.

 

“I’m calling the airline,” he said, “Maybe they can help.”

 

*****

 

Bucky was sitting on his couch eating pizza and contemplating his next move. The suitcase hadn’t held many clues, just neatly folded clothes, a bag of toiletries, a ridiculously large bag of skittles and the sketchbook Bucky was currently balancing unopened on his knees.

 

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing,” Natasha said sipping her beer, “Just open it.”

 

“It feels like an invasion of privacy,” Bucky argued.

 

Nat scoffed and waved away his concerns.

 

“You just spent the better part of half an hour digging through his undies,” she argued, “This is hardly more of an invasion than that.”

 

“And what little undies they were,” Clint said chuckling.

 

He was right. Bucky thought back to the pair of blue and white paisley boxer briefs he’d found. The waist had been much smaller than his leading him to believe that the owner was much younger than he’d originally assumed. In fact the things were too small all over, he'd thought they were panties when he'd first spotted them only to realize they weren't upon closer inspection.

 

“Maybe it’s a kid,” Bucky mused aloud, “Ya know, like a teen going home to visit grandma or something.”

 

“With shoulders this broad?” Nat asked holding up one of the dress shirts from the case, “I don’t think so.”

 

Bucky tried to imagine what the guy would look like with such a tiny waist and broad shoulders. He just couldn’t picture it, that is until Clint picked up another slice of pizza, when Bucky saw the triangular shape he couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“What?” Clint asked, face stuffed with food.

 

“Nothing,” Bucky said rubbing his eyes, “Sorry. I’m just over tired and want my stuff back.”

 

Nat reached over from her perch in the arm chair and tried to snag the sketchbook.

 

“Just give it to me,” she said, “I’ll open it and your precious conscience can stay clean.”

 

Bucky sighed and moved the book out of her reach.

 

“No,” he said, “I’ll do it.”

 

He got up and washed his hands then came back and slowly opened the sketchbook. The first image inside stole his breath. It was both familiar and breathtaking. Brooklyn Bridge park was displayed perfectly on the page. The scene looked so real he felt like he could reach out and touch the fluffy grass or hear the water rushing by as steady traffic made its way across the bridge. He held it up so Natasha and Clint could see. They both made appreciative noises and Bucky smiled then turned to the next page.

 

This one was filled with quick sketches of different kinds of dogs, some sleeping, some playing, different sizes and breeds. Bucky flipped the pages slowly enjoying the different nature scenes and character studies that filled the thick paper.

 

After a while he became aware that he was being watched and looked up to see Nat and Clint staring at him.

 

“What?” he asked.

 

Clint laughed and Natasha sighed fondly then moved closer so she was sitting next to him on the sofa.

 

“You’re meant to be looking for contact information. Not admiring his work,” she reminded him gently, “Though I have to say, he is quite talented.”

 

Bucky looked down at the image in his lap. It was a close up of an incredibly handsome man’s face. The strong jaw caught his attention first though it quickly moved to that full bottom lip.

 

“No man really has eyelashes that long,” Bucky said softly.

 

“I was going to point out those cheekbones,” Nat countered.

 

“Those are really nice too,” Bucky agreed.

 

Bucky went back to staring at the drawing letting himself get lost in the fall of the lock of hair on his forehead and the little crinkle lines at the corners of his piercing eyes.

 

“Eh, He’s not _that_ good looking,” Clint said breaking his reverie as he leaned in on the other side, “That nose looks like it may have been broken at one time.”

 

Both Natasha and Bucky gave him a flat look then spoke at the same time.

 

“You’d recognize that from experience huh champ?” Bucky teased.

 

“Don’t be jealous Clinton, it doesn’t suit you.”

 

Clint sighed then blew Nat a kiss which she teasingly batted away.

 

“Alright so Mystery Traveler clearly works with hot models,” Clint said grudgingly, “That doesn’t really tell us anything about _him_. Is there a name in the front?”

 

Bucky shook his head. Then he carefully flipped through the remaining pages looking for more clues, there were more animal sketches then the rest of the pages were blank. Annoyed Bucky reluctantly put the sketchbook back into the suitcase only to see a business card fall out.

The heavy stock card was beautifully designed with elegant script and a tasteful use of color. The business was Cap Imaging and listed below was one Steven G. Rogers founder and illustrator along with an email address and a phone number.

 

“Finally,” Clint said.

 

Nat kicked him in the leg and smiled at Bucky.

 

“So,” she said mischievously, “Are you going to call him or can I?”

 

*****

 

Steve was lying on the couch half asleep when the phone rang. Sam and his husband Riley had left half an hour before to go grocery shopping leaving Steve alone and bored out of his mind. The airline had been zero help in tracking down his missing luggage and they hadn’t seemed to care much that he now possessed the luggage of a fellow traveler. Steve had chalked it up to holiday stress and thanked them anyway only to get hung up on.

 

With no further leads and nothing to do with his hands he had resigned himself to taking an early evening nap, though he was still in his travel clothes and really wanted a shower and his sketchbook.

 

The number on his cellphone screen was unknown but had a local area code. Figuring it was a friend with a new phone, he answered.

 

“Hello?” he said.

 

“Hi,” a man said hesitantly, “Please forgive me if I have the wrong number but I’m looking for a Steven G. Rogers?”

 

Steve sat up and rubbed his face. Not a friend. A client. He wanted to groan but clenched his jaw and fought the reaction. It was those damn business cards Darcy had ordered. She meant well but putting his full name on them had been a mistake. It made him sound like a pretentious ass and he hated it. Luckily they were almost gone and then he could work on rebranding without his overzealous assistant’s help.

 

“This is he. How can I help you?” Steve said trying to sound professional.

 

“Hi Steven this is-”

 

“Steve.”

 

“I’m sorry what?” Bucky asked.

 

“Please call me Steve.” Steve clarified, “Nobody but my Ma calls me Steven.”

 

The man on the other end of the line chuckled and Steve’s stomach did a little flip at the sound.

 

“Oh. Okay Steve. This is James-Bucky. I mean, my name is James but everyone calls me Bucky.” The man stammered.

 

In the background a couple of voices could be heard giggling and Steve fought back another groan.

 

“Look,” he said tiredly, “If this is a prank call please just hurry up and get to the punch line. I’ve had a long day and would really love to get back to my nap.”

 

“Oh shit. Sorry man, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Bucky said, “This isn’t a prank I swear.”

 

Steve sighed heavily. The day would just not end.  

 

“Then what can I do for you?” he asked.

 

“I think I have your suitcase,” Bucky said.

 

For the second time that day Steve wanted to cry.

 

After a quick discussion the two men realized they had indeed switched suitcases. It was late and despite how desperate he was to get his things back, Steve agreed to meet Bucky the next morning to switch back since the other man claimed to not be fit to drive. He had provided a basic self description (average height, blonde hair, glasses) and received one in return (brunette, long hair, will be wearing a red shirt) and promised to meet at the Maria’s coffee the next morning at ten.

 

*****

Steve sat in the coffee shop the next morning feeling excited and strangely nervous. He was beyond ready to get his stuff back but couldn’t deny that the voice on the other end of the phone intrigued him a bit.

 

That laugh, the familiar Brooklyn drawl, it was strangely pleasing though Steve reminded himself not to get too attached. The man was a stranger just looking to get his own stuff back.

 

 _Besides._ Steve chided himself. _A nice voice could still belong to a troll...Stop it. That’s mean._

 

The bell above the door chimed and Steve looked up with interest. Another gaggle of teen girls poured in, laughing loudly and snapping pictures of one another with their phones. Steve went back to doodling on his napkin.

 

 _Still, even if he_ **_is_ ** _as attractive as he sounds, he may not be gay/bi/interested in you._

 

_STOP IT!_

 

_Just be cool for once in your life and not make a big deal out of this._

 

Steve picked at the soft material of the blue sweater he was wearing. It clung to his shoulders and arms, leaving little to the imagination. He glanced down at himself, caught a glimpse of his own defined chest and felt his cheeks heat. It had taken him a long time to go from sickly weakling to healthy adult man and he was proud of his progress, grateful even. Still a part of him wasn’t used to not being invisible, he hadn’t yet found a way to be as confident as his big build seemed to imply.  

 

He hooked a finger into the collar of the shirt and gave a little tug trying to loosen its grip. In his pocket his cellphone buzzed.

 

 **Falcon:** Stop that. You’ve stretched out that poor sweater enough as it is.

 

 **Rogers:** your fault. Asked to borrow a sweater and you gave me your smallest one.

 

 **Falcon:** No I didn’t. That’s a regular sized sweater.

 

 **Rogers:** I call bullshit

 

 **Falcon:** Nothing but solid gold truth my man. It’s not my fault you’re Dorito shaped

 

 **Rogers:** Excuse me?

 

Steve looked to his left where Sam and Riley were sitting. His best friend pointed at Steve then held up his hands and drew a triangle shape with his fingers. Steve resisted giving him the finger and instead slowly and deliberately plucked at the sweater again smiling mischievously when it failed to completely resume its shape.

 

Sam scowled and mimed choking Steve.

 

 **Rogers:** Can you even reach my neck?

 

 **Falcon:** We’re about to find out

 

 **RedWing:** Boys... that’s enough

 

Sam gave his husband an apologetic kiss on the cheek while Steve gave Riley a little ‘sorry not sorry’ shrug then looked towards the door as the bell chimed again.

 

*****

It was mid-morning on a sunny unseasonably warm Saturday, the place was packed. Bucky counted it as a win that he didn’t immediately vacate the place when he felt his wariness of crowds rise. His therapist would be so proud.

 

Scanning the room with practiced ease, Bucky tried to find Steve. There was a line from the counter nearly to the door, a harried but cute mom by the windows feeding a baby, a cluster of teen girls stealing glances at him and giggling over by the couches, an attractive black man with an equally attractive date at a table in middle of the room, several other older couples and one ridiculously good looking blonde in glasses who was staring straight at him.

 

He smiled when he noticed Bucky looking at him and lifted his large hand in a small wave. When Bucky hesitated the guy stood up and approached giving the Bucky time to admire the muscled physique covered in clingy navy cashmere.

 

_No fucking way…_

 

Steve was smiling but inside he was so nervous he wanted to cover his face with his hands and shriek until he passed out. Bucky Barnes was _not_ a troll, in fact he was just the opposite. He was hot. Chiseled jaw with delicious looking scruff on it hot. Shaggy hair, kind eyes and a body meant for hard work hot.

 

It wasn’t fair.

 

Steve felt himself compulsively wiping his hands on his jeans as he walked and forced himself to stop. Bucky was watching him warily and now that they were only about two feet apart Steve could hear that intoxicating voice again.

 

“Are you Steve?” Bucky asked.

 

“Y-yeah.” Steve said sticking out his hand, “Steve Rogers. You must be Bucky. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

They shook hands and Steve forced himself not to stare at the gleaming metal hand that was gripping the handle of his suitcase.

 

_That's why he had the tools. To do maintenance on his prosthetic. God I'm an idiot._

 

_Don't stare. Don't stare._

 

“I’m sitting over here,” Steve said pointing to his table, “If you wanna-”

 

“Sounds good,” Bucky said with a nod.

 

The two men made their way across the room towards Steve’s table. Bucky let his eyes roam over the homey looking space telling himself it was an old military habit and not a desperate attempt to keep his eyes off a certain firm ass encased in dark denim.

 

The two men sitting at a nearby table were watching them with obvious interest and Bucky raised an eyebrow at them. The attractive black man gave him a charming gap toothed grin and a thumbs up. Bucky felt his cheeks heat.

 

 _“Am I that transparent?”_ he wondered. He looked away and realized Steve was speaking to him again.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Bucky asked.

 

Steve smiled that mega watt smile again and Bucky’s heart did a little clench and flutter that made him feel like he was gonna pass out.

 

“I was just asking if I could get you a coffee?” Steve said, “Or tea if coffee isn’t your thing.”

 

Bucky stared at him in confusion. He wanted to buy him a coffee? This wasn’t a date. They picked the coffee shop as a neutral location so neither would feel freaked out about meeting a stranger to exchange luggage. He wasn’t prepared for hot nice guys buying him coffee. He hadn’t even brushed his hair and his outfit consisted of a plain red Henley and a favorite pair of worn in jeans over his combat boots. Definitely not adorable morning coffee date attire.

 

 _This was supposed to be simple._ Bucky panicked. _In and out. No muss, no fuss._

 

“Oh,” he said slowly, “I just thought-”

 

Bucky pulled the suitcase forward putting it between himself and Steve then gesturing to his case sitting in the chair beside Steve.

 

Steve turned and looked at the case then grabbed it to swap for his. His cheeks were pinker as were the tips of his ears. Bucky noticed that he purposely not looking at Bucky anymore. The absence of those pretty baby blues made Bucky feel like he’d just kicked a puppy.

 

“Oh!” Steve said, “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I thought you would- You probably just want to get your stuff back and get on with your day. I’m an idiot. Here.”

 

Steve held out Bucky’s suitcase and Bucky did the same. They exchanged suitcases and then an awkward silence fell between them. They stood looking at each other for a moment unaware that half the shop was watching the exchange. Steve scratched at the back of his neck with one hand while staring down at his shoes. Finally he looked up and met Bucky’s gaze with his own.

 

“Look,” he said, “I gotta apologize. I opened your case and looked at some of your stuff. I didn’t want to snoop but I was trying to figure out who you were so I could get your stuff back to you. I didn’t take anything I swear.”

 

Bucky stared at the guy, taking in the slightly embarrassed look on the blonde’s face. With a heavy sigh, he admitted to having gone through Steve’s stuff too though he left out the part about examining his underwear. Steve assured him that it was okay and was grateful that Bucky was kind enough to return his stuff.

 

“It’s no problem,” Bucky said when Steve thanked him, “Though I gotta say, I was tempted to keep that sketchbook of yours. That picture of the bridge is something else.”

 

“You looked at my sketches?” Steve asked.

 

Bucky cringed but was relieved to see that Steve didn’t look mad, just surprised. Still Bucky felt the need to explain himself.

 

“Yeah but look,” he said, “I wasn’t trying to be a creep or nothin. I just thought maybe you’d have written your name somewhere inside. Then I saw how good you are and well it woulda been a crime  not to see em all.”

 

Steve chuckled and blushed, ducking his head again while looking at Bucky through his eyelashes. That look alone made Bucky want to groan at how adorable this man is.

 

“Th-thanks Buck,” Steve said softly, “That’s real nice of you to say. Though those were mostly just doodles, not really show worthy.”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Bucky asked, “That self-portrait was like looking at a photograph. Though now that I've seen the real thing I have to admit I am a little disappointed you didn’t include those glasses.”

 

Steve couldn’t hide his surprise or his blush. It sounded like Bucky was flirting with him but that couldn’t be right. Could it?

 

“Will you two just sit down already?” Sam said, “As enjoyable as this awkward flirt fest is, my neck is starting to hurt from having to look up at you both.”

 

Bucky and Steve both turned to look at where Sam and Riley were sitting. The two men were sipping their drinks and making no effort to hide the fact that they were clearly eavesdropping. Steve’s face pinked even further and Bucky scowled at the two sitting down.

 

“I hate you so much,” Steve whispered staring daggers at Sam.

 

“Friends of yours?” Bucky asked Steve teasingly.

 

“Not anymore,” Steve said flatly.

 

“Aww,” Riley pouted, “What did I do?”

 

“Married that idiot next to you,” Steve said.

 

Sam gave Steve the finger and smiled broadly. Bucky laughed.

 

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky said, “That offer for coffee still on the table?”

 

Steve smiled at Bucky and nodded. Bucky pulled two chairs up to the table where Sam and Riley were sitting and sank down into one.

 

“Sure Buck,” Steve said, “What would you like?”

 

 _Anything and everything you can give me cutie._ Bucky thought. He gave himself a mental slap and tried to paste a casual look onto his face.

 

“A latte?” he said as he dug into his pocket for his wallet.

 

Steve waved off his offer to pay and promised to be right back with their drinks. Riley went with him to get refills for himself and his husband. Once they were out of earshot, Sam leaned in giving Bucky an appraising look while offering his hand to shake.

 

“Sam Wilson,” he said.

 

“Bucky Barnes.”

 

“Bucky? Really?” Sam asked.

 

“Yuuup.” Bucky said popping the ‘p’ obnoxiously.

 

Sam laughed then sat back in his seat folded his arms across his chest and gave the other man an appraising look.

 

“You a serial killer Bucky Barnes?” he asked.

 

“Nah,” Bucky said with a shrug, “You and your boys are safe from me.”

 

Sam nods and smiles. Bucky seems to be a no nonsense kinda guy and he can tell by the way the man handles himself that his earlier assessment about military service was correct. Still he finds himself asking about it.

 

“You military?” he asked.

 

Bucky jerks in his seat and gives Sam a hard look. It’s the same look Sam has seen many Vets at the VA give him when he asks them about their service. He remains impassive and waits to see what Barnes will do. After a moment of charged silence, Bucky shrugs and nods.

 

“Retired Sniper for the United States Army,” Bucky said, “You?”

 

Sam smiled pleased that Bucky was comfortable enough to share and be honest when he did so.

 

“Also retired, Pararescueman.” Sam said, “My husband’s the same.”

 

Bucky nodded and gave Sam a small smile in return. He felt like he was being interviewed but for what position he couldn’t quite figure out.

 

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” Sam asked.

 

“You just told me you’re married and now you’re asking me on a date?” Bucky teased.

 

“You wish,” Sam teased back, “My husband and I are throwing a Friendsgiving party tomorrow night. You should come.”

 

Bucky stared at Sam in surprise for a moment.

 

“Seriously?” he asked, “You just met me five minutes ago and now you’re inviting me to a party at your house?”

 

“Sure.” Sam said, “We’ve already established that you’re not a serial killer so I figure it should be fine.”

 

Bucky laughed and so did Sam. Riley and Steve looked over from where they were waiting for their drinks, Steve frowned. Sam was a sneaky motherfucker and it would be just like him to fill Bucky’s head with embarrassing Steve stories while he couldn’t be there to defend himself. Riley saw his scowl and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

 

“I told him to be on his best behavior,” Riley said, “Don’t worry.”

 

“He doesn’t have a best behavior,” Steve countered.

 

They gathered the drinks and headed back to the table. Bucky and Sam quickly finished hashing out the details.

 

“Can I bring a friend?” Bucky asked.

 

“Sure. The more the merrier.”

 

“Do I need to bring anything else?”

 

“Nah, You’re new so the standard ‘food if you can cook, booze if you can’t’ rule doesn’t apply to you yet.” Sam said, “You come next year and you’ll be expected to contribute though.”

 

Bucky nodded and entered Sam’s address into his phone. He wasn’t sure he was going to go yet but the idea of maybe seeing Steve again was definitely a temptation. The four men sat at the table together for another half hour getting to know one another and enjoying their drinks. Finally when Nat had sent Bucky four consecutive ‘where the hell are you’ texts, Bucky admitted defeat and rose from the table.

 

“Thanks again,” he said to Steve shaking the man’s hand when it was offered.

 

“Absolutely,” Steve said, “It was great to meet you.”

 

“Likewise,” Bucky said giving Steve a lopsided grin.

 

Steve’s stomach filled with butterflies and he resisted the urge to pull Bucky into a hug. His mind raced a million miles a second as they stood there, trying to think of something else to say.

 

_Ask him out to dinner! Suggest going to a movie! SAY SOMETHING!_

 

His lifetime curse of awkwardness chose that moment to make itself known as he rocked back on his heels only to bump the back of his knees into his chair, losing his balance and plopping back onto the seat gracelessly. Bucky chuckled and set a steadying hand on Steve’s shoulder while Sam cackled into his coffee and Riley covered his face with his hands.

 

“You okay Stevie?” Bucky asked.

 

Steve nodded but kept his eyes in his lap unable to look at the other man as he prayed for the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

 

“Well alright,” Bucky said, “I’ll see you around then.”

 

He gave Steve’s shoulder one last squeeze then grabbed his suitcase and made to leave.

 

“See you around Buck.” Steve said.

 

Steve watched Bucky walk out the door feeling like a complete loser. In the back of his mind he noted that Bucky’s ass looked really great in those faded jeans. It only made his flaming face feel hotter and he groaned dropping his forehead onto the table.

 

“You.” Sam said still laughing, “Are a complete disaster.”

 

“I hate you with the fire of a thousand suns,” Steve said not lifting his head.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it Champ,” Riley said soothingly, “You’ve already got his number so you can call him if you wanna see him again and if you don’t, at least you got a good story out of it.”

*****

The Wilsons’ Fourth Annual Friendsgiving Extravaganza was well underway when Bucky, Natasha and Clint arrived in front of the address Sam had given him. He had brought a bottle of wine, Nat had brought a bottle of vodka and Clint a tupperware of cookies despite being told they didn’t have to. The sounds of laughter and music drifted out to them as they made their way up the stairs to knock. Natasha gave Clint a withering stare as he ate his third cookie, a smear of chocolate visible on his lip.

 

“Those are supposed to be for the party Clinton,” she admonished.

 

“He’s a pig,” Bucky said pushing the doorbell, “You knew this when you married him.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Clint said, “Walking makes me hungry.”

 

“Existing makes you hungry,” Bucky teased.

 

Nat sighed heavily and shook her head at her husband but smiled the tiniest bit when he managed to place a kiss on her cheek. Bucky made gagging sounds and got kicked in the shin for his trouble.

 

Sam answered the door grinning from ear to ear and ushered them inside. The house was warm and filled with the smells of their meal cooking. People were everywhere laughing and dancing to the music and Bucky scanned the crowed looking for a certain mop of golden blonde hair.

 

They dropped their coats on the guest room bed and followed Sam towards the back of the house where the kitchen and dining room were, along with most of the guests. Bucky found Steve, he was standing next to a brunette who cut a knockout figure in a classy red dress, her hand resting on his biceps and her pretty face lit up in a smile at something Steve said.

 

“Maybe this was a mistake,” Bucky mumbled.

 

Natasha gave him a pinch on the back of his arm and he scowled at her, pulling away. Clint laughed, his mouth half full of cheese and crackers that came from who knows where.

 

“Since when are you afraid of a little competition James?” She whispered in his ear.

 

“I’m not afraid,” he said mulishly.

 

Natasha smirked and took the wine bottle from his hand then pushed him toward where Steve was standing.

 

“Then get to work,” she said.

 

Bucky tried to give her his best dead stare but she just smiled sweetly then steered her husband away from the snack table waving Bucky away with her free hand.

 

“Buck?!”

 

Bucky turned to see Steve staring at him from across the room, a broad smile on his handsome face. The moment they locked eyes the big blonde made his way over pulling Bucky into a warm hug. When they pulled apart, Bucky noticed a familiar pink tinge to the blonde’s cheeks and smiled. The man was a blusher and Bucky found himself wondering how far down that delectable shade went when he did.

 

“Sorry,” Steve said, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Sam invited me,” Bucky said, “Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah of course!” Steve said brightly, “It’s good to see you again. Come on, I’ll introduce you to everybody.”

 

Steve’s large warm hand rested on the small of Bucky’s back as he steered him across the room to wards his group of friends. Within moments he managed to introduce his friends to everyone  and was introduced to a whirlwind of people in return,  including the knockout brunette.

 

“Peggy Carter,” she said, “Pleasure to meet you. I’d introduce you to my wife Angie but I’m afraid she’s run off. Again.”

 

Steve chuckled and pointed across the room.

 

“She’s with Riley at the stove.” he said.

 

“Of course she is. She’s such a meddlesome thing.” Peggy said fondly.

 

Bucky tried not to show any signs of relief on his face at the news that Peggy was married to someone other than Steve but he was pretty sure he didn’t quite manage it as Nat gave him a knowing look. Before she could tease him about it Sam stepped to the center of the room and cupped his hands around his mouth.

 

“Get to the table people it’s time to eat!” he called out.

 

“Finally.” Clint said. Nat smacked his arm and dragged him over to an empty seat.

 

The food was served family style and everything Bucky tried was delicious. Conversations bubbled up around him and he found himself having fun despite hardly knowing anyone. A young woman was sitting across from him smiling broadly and watching him openly.

 

“Hi?” Bucky said hesitantly when he caught her looking.

 

“Hi!” she said sticking her hand out for him to shake, “I’m Darcy Lewis and you are?”

 

“Bucky Barnes.” he said shaking her hand.

 

“Well aren't you pretty,” she said admiringly, “Are you Steve’s boyfriend or just a random holiday hookup?”

 

Steve spluttered on the water he’d been drinking then started coughing. Bucky reacted without thinking and rubbed his back soothingly. Steve gave him a grateful smile.

 

“Darcy that is hardly any of your business.” Steve told her. Then he turned to Bucky.

 

You don’t _have_ to talk to her,” Steve said to him, “She has no filter or respect for people’s privacy. No one will blame you if you ignore her.”

 

Darcy had been his assistant for two years and he loved her like a little sister though sometimes she annoyed him like one too. She knew he was mostly teasing and stuck her tongue out at him.

 

“No one is talking to you,” she teased Steve, “Go back to covering your entire meal in gravy and let the man speak for himself.”

 

“Neither,” Bucky said, “Sam invited me. Steve and I only met a couple days ago so at best, we're friends. I think.”

 

He gets an encouraging nod from the blonde.

 

“Ohhh,” Darcy said knowingly, “You guys are still in that awkward are we going to be Bros or Boyfriends phase. Well you’re both hot and... single?” Natasha nodded and Darcy grinned, “so I say just go for it. Smash your sexy faces together. It’s your duty to the future of the human race to keep those genes in the gene pool.”

 

“Darcy honey, they’re two men,” Riley interjected, “That’s not how procreation works.”

 

“Stop trying to kill my dreams Riley,” she said still smiling at Bucky and Steve.

 

“My friends are all terrible people,” Steve said.

 

Bucky laughed.

 

“So how did you meet?” Darcy continued ignoring Steve.

 

“Luggage mix up,” Bucky said, “I got his stuff and he got mine. We met at Maria’s and switched back.”

 

“That. Is. Adorable.” Darcy said, “ I need details. Please tell me one of you had to explain something embarrassing  the other found in your suitcase like porn or the teddy bear you hug to sleep at night.”

 

Bucky, Nat and most of the people sitting near them at the table burst into laughter while Darcy sat looking pleased and eager. Steve threw his napkin at her.

 

“Nah, I like to keep the kinky stuff at home. It’s expensive and I’d hate to risk TSA losing any of it.” Bucky said with a straight face.

 

Darcy cooed and clapped her hands in delight.

 

“I knew I liked you!” she said happily then she turned to Steve.

 

“What about you big guy?” she asked, “I know you’re hiding something under that apple pie exterior.”

 

“Darcy, even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you,” Steve said.

 

She laughed.

 

“That isn’t a no,” she said turning back to Bucky.

 

“Eh,” he said with a shrug, “Stevie’s case was pretty pedestrian. Though I did find these little blue and white-”

 

Steve whipped around in his seat and pegged Bucky with his best stare. His eyes were wide, his face pink and that sinful mouth was hanging open the tiniest bit, tempting Bucky to close the distance between them.

 

“Shut. Up.” Steve told him, “rightnow.”

 

Bucky laughed and found he couldn’t resist teasing the man a little more. Darcy was grinning excitedly as were Sam, Nat, Clint and Riley. Half the table was leaning in begging Bucky to finish what he was saying.

 

“Aw what’s the matter pal?” Bucky asked, “Don’t they know about your cute-”

 

He didn’t get to finish because suddenly two large hands were cupping the sides of his face and the softest lips he’d ever kissed were pressed against his. It was over far too quick in Bucky’s opinion but it still sent a jolt of electricity down his spine. When they pulled away he found himself staring at that mouth again only to have it disappear behind a napkin thrown directly into Steve’s face.

 

“None of that at  my table!” Sam teasingly yelled, “You're ruining the sanctity of Friendsgiving!”

 

“Oh go choke on a biscuit Wilson,”  Steve sassed back.

 

Everyone laughed. Steve pegged Bucky with a mock hard stare.

 

“And you,” Steve said menacingly, “keep anything you may or may not have seen in my suitcase to yourself.”

 

“Make me,” Bucky said.

 

Steve grinned then leaned into Bucky’s side bringing his mouth close to Bucky’s ear.

 

“I may or may not be currently wearing a matching red pair right now and if you have any interest in finding out, you’ll shut your trap and eat your dinner.” Steve whispered.

 

Steve pulled back and winked then began tucking into his own meal while Bucky stared at him in shock.

 

“Well?” Peggy asked excitedly.

 

Bucky turned to his audience and gave them an apologetic shrug.

 

“Sorry folks,” he said, “Storytime is over. It’s time to eat.”

 

Bucky took a big bite of his potatoes and tried to ignore the triumphant grin on Steve’s face. The gathered crowd booed and laughed then everyone went back to their meals and conversations. The evening passed amiably and carried on late into the night. When everyone was done eating they’d moved into the living room for games and music. Bucky stood up and went searching for the bathroom only to run into Sam in the doorway.

 

“Hey man where’s your bathroom?” Bucky asked.

 

“Down the hall on the right.” Sam said.

 

Bucky found the bathroom and when he was finished headed back to the party only to stop outside one of the guest rooms when he saw Steve standing in the room his arms crossed over his chest and a doubtful look on his face.

 

“Everything okay pal?” Bucky asked stepping a little closer to the other man.

 

Steve looked up in surprise then over to where Peggy was standing watching them both.

 

“Sorry!” Bucky said stepping back, “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I didn’t see you there Peggy.”

 

She smiled. “It’s quite alright,” she said, “We were just finishing up anyway. I should get back to the party.”

 

She slipped past the two men and headed out of the room only to stop short and give Steve a pointed look.

 

“Remember what I said,” she told him then after smiling at Bucky one last time she left them alone.

 

 Bucky made to follow her but Steve reached out and stopped him.

 

“Bucky wait,” he said, “I uh, I need to apologize.”

 

Bucky stopped and gave him a confused look.

 

“For what?”

 

“Earlier. At the table. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Steve said, “You barely know me and I had no right to do that no matter what you were saying and I’m sorry.”

 

He looked so earnest in the moment and Bucky felt himself falling for this adorable idiot even more than he’d already had. He stepped back into the room and gave Steve a grin.

 

“It’s okay pal,” he said, “I mean I appreciate the apology but it ain’t really necessary. I didn’t mind you kissing me, in fact I kinda liked it, what I didn’t like was that ya stopped.”

 

Steve was surprised for a second then he grinned and stepped closer to Bucky crowding him against the spare room door which closed as Bucky leaned against it.

 

“Is that so?” Steve asked huskily.

 

“That’s so,” Bucky confirmed.

 

The first kiss was slow and sweet just a lazy drag of Steve’s lips against Bucky’s but it had the brunette curling his toes. Steve smiled and brought his hands up to Bucky’s face, one cupping the man’s jaw while the other tangled in the silky strands of his hair. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s trim waist and tugged the other man closer pressing them together chest to hip.  Steve groaned deep in his throat and sighed. He captured Steve’s full bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a little tug delighting in Steve’s heated gasp which he chased with his tongue.

 

Things began to heat up quickly as their kisses deepened and their bodies began to rock against one another.

 

“Yo Steve!” Sam called out, “You in the bathroom? Hurry up and get back out here! I need you on my Pictionary team.”  

 

“Shit, Steve,” Bucky gasped as they broke apart to catch their breath, “Sam’s calling for you.”

 

“Yeah and I’m ignoring him,” Steve said.

 

Bucky pushed his hands under Steve’s sweater letting his hands roam over the smooth skin and firm muscle of his back. Steve hummed appreciatively as he nibbled at Bucky’s jaw then kissed down his neck. Completely ignoring the risk of getting caught in favor of getting Bucky to make that breathy gasping sound again.  

 

“Steve,” Bucky whispered again.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Steve asked softly his lips brushing Bucky’s collarbone.

 

“Hell no,” Bucky panted.

 

“Good,” Steve said then sank his teeth lightly into the tender skin where Bucky’s neck met his shoulders.

 

Bucky let out a heated moan, his head thumping against the door behind him.

 

“Steve?” Sam said, his voice considerably closer, “You okay man?”

 

Steve’s mouth hit a tender spot on Bucky’s neck pulling another shaky moan from the brunette which caused Steve to growl possessively. Bucky’s hand slapped against the door as he tried to steady himself against the onslaught as Steve crowded in even closer while he devoured Bucky’s mouth with his own.

 

“Barnes? Is Steve in there with you? Why is this door shut?” Sam asked as he tried to wiggle the handle.

 

The door opened an inch then slammed back shut as the combined weight of Steve and Bucky was too much for Sam to keep the door propped open against. He stared at the shut door in confusion for a second then he heard another moan followed by a sound he was all too familiar with. The muffled laugh of his best friend.

 

“Steven Grant Rogers!” Sam yelled, “You and Barnes better not be having sex in my guest room! Open this door right now or so help me God I will be calling your mama to come get your fool ass!”

 

Inside the room Bucky stifled a laugh into Steve’s broad chest. The blonde was shaking with barely contained laughter as he hugged Bucky close.

 

“Is he serious?” Bucky whispered, “Will he really call your Ma?”

 

Steve looked down at the other man and nodded.

 

“Sadly yes,” Steve said, “ I got into a lot of stupid fights when I was a kid. Sam usually had to pull me out of them then call her to come patch me up. I’m pretty sure he has her number on speed dial.”

 

“Damn. We should probably stop then.” Bucky said reluctantly.

 

“Or we could get out of here,” Steve suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Really Rogers?” Bucky said, “You really wanna do a walk of shame past your friends?”

 

“We could... or we could just go out the window.”

 

Bucky gave him a skeptical look.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Why not?” Steve said, “Our coats are right there on the bed, and this room is on the ground floor. We could easily  slip away before anyone notices.”

 

“They’ve already noticed,” Bucky pointed out.

 

Sam was still yelling at them, the threats growing more ridiculous by the minute. Other voices had joined his, mostly egging on Bucky and Steve or asking to join them.

 

“All the more reason to leave,” Steve said, “Come on, we could go back to my place for Christmas movies and hot chocolate.”

 

“Marshmallows?” Bucky asked his resolve weakening.

 

“Whipped cream,” Steve countered with a mischievous grin.

 

Bucky looked Steve up and down, his gaze lingering on all those muscles picturing what he could do with them and a can of whipped cream. He grinned back and leaned in to give Steve a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Alright let’s go,” he said.

*****

Steve and Bucky were nearly an hour late to The Wilsons’ Fifth Annual Friendsgiving Extravaganza. Sam let them in with a mock annoyed look on his face.

 

“Sorry Sam,” Steve said, “There had been a little bit of a mix up.”

 

“What kind of mix up?” Sam asked, “Is everything alright?”

 

“Nothing for you to worry about. ” Steve said smiling innocently, “Some of my stuff got into some of Buck’s and we had to do some switching but in the end we were able to work it out.”

 

Sam didn’t buy the innocent act for a second and groaned loudly at the all the implied innuendo. He looked at Bucky who winked then tucked his hand into the back pocket of Steve’s jeans tracing the leg of a certain pair of blue and white shorts with his fingertips.

 

“You two are disgusting,” Sam said, “And I’m really angry that you’re making me say this but there had better not be any getting fresh in my damn guest room this year.”

 

He lead them back towards the kitchen and they took their place at the table.

 

Halfway through the meal Bucky leaned into Steve who was already looking at him while wearing a familiar mischievous grin.

 

“He specifically mentioned the guest room,” Steve said quietly.

 

“But not any other room,” Bucky said.

 

“Damn I like the way you think,” Steve said.

 

A napkin came flying across the table to hit their faces as they leaned into one another for a kiss.

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little late for a Thanksgiving (Friendsgiving) fic. Hopefully that wasn't too much of a detriment to you enjoying this. I'll probably post another entry soon. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are the best Friendsgiving gift!
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


End file.
